cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Limit Break
This article is about the keyword. For the song, see: Limit Break (Song) Limit Break is a keyword in which it is required that you have a certain number of cards in your damage zone to activate (like four or more). It was first introduced in the Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf and Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon. Example: Thunder Break Dragon's ability which is a Limit Break ability (see below), there is "Limit Break 4". Which means the effect only activates when you have four or more cards in your damage zone. So if you have less than four cards in your damage zone, that effect does nothing and will not activate. AUTO(VC) '''Limit Break 4' (This ability is active if you have four or more damage):When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets Power+5000 until end of that battle.'' Ultimate Break: In some cases, you might see cards with Limit Break 5 (LB5) instead of Limit Break 4 (LB4). These Limit Breaks are called Ultimate Breaks, although it still shows LB. Cards that have this ability are Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD", and Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel. List of cards with Limit Break Angel Feather *Chief Nurse, Shamsiel - (LB4) *Circular Saw, Kiriel - (LB4) *Crimson Impact, Metatron - (LB4) *Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice - (LB4) *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel - (LB4) *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel - (LB4) Aqua Force *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon - (LB4) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom - (LB4) *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom - (LB5) *Hydro Hurricane Dragon - (LB4) *Last Card, Revonn - (LB4) *Navalgazer Dragon - (LB4) *Optics Cannon Titan - (LB4) *Thundering Ripple, Genovious - (LB4) *Tri-Stinger Dragon - (LB4) Bermuda Triangle *Aurora Star, Coral - (LB4) *Eternal Idol, Pacifica - (LB4) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert - (LB4) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador - (LB4) *Shining Singer, Ionia - (LB4) Dark Irregulars *Dark Lord of Abyss - (LB4) *Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" - (LB4) *King of Masks, Dantalian - (LB4) *Master of Fifth Element - (LB4) Dimension Police *Galactic Beast, Zeal - (LB4) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha - (LB4) Etranger *Blue Dragon Knight, Garo - (LB4) *Fire Leon - (LB4) *Spiderman - (LB4) Genesis *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis - (LB4) *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime - (LB4) *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna - (LB4) *Oracle Queen, Himiko - (LB4) *Wisdom Keeper, Metis - (LB4) *Witch of Wolves, Saffron - (LB4) Gold Paladin *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel - (LB5) *Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon - (LB4) *Dignified Gold Dragon - (LB4) *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau - (LB4) *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore - (LB4) *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel - (LB4) *Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard - (LB4) *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred - (LB4) *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot - (LB4) *Spectral Duke Dragon - (LB4) *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis - (LB4) *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore - (LB4) *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore - (LB4) Granblue *Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus - (LB4) Great Nature *Armed Instructor Bison - (LB4) *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris - (LB4) *School Dominator, Apt - (LB4) *School Hunter, Leo-pald - (LB4) Kagero *Dauntless Drive Dragon - (LB4) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandaruba - (LB4) *Dragonic Lawkeeper - (LB4) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno - (LB4) Link Joker *Schwarzschild Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon - (LB4) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon - (LB4) *Twilight Baron - (LB4) Megacolony *Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle - (LB4) Murakumo *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm - (LB4) *Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki - (LB4) *Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo - (LB4) Narukami *Armor Break Dragon - (LB4) *Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" - (LB4) *Discharging Dragon - (LB4) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - (LB4) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" - (LB5) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant - (LB4) *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Sweep Command Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon - (LB4) *Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" - (LB4) *Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree - (LB4) *Thunder Break Dragon - (LB4) *Turbulence Dragon - (LB4) Neo Nectar *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot - (LB4) *White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia - (LB4) Nova Grappler *Armored Heavy Gunner - (LB4) *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster - (LB4) *Infinite Phantom Invader, Death Army Cosmo Lord - (LB4) *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon - (LB4) Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Cookie - (LB4) *Battle Sister, Fromage - (LB4) *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu - (LB4) Pale Moon *Fire Ring Gryphon - (LB4) *Miracle Pop, Eva - (LB4) *Nightmare Doll, Chelsea - (LB4) *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel - (LB4) *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" (LB4) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier - (LB4) *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah - (LB4) Royal Paladin *Dignified Silver Dragon - (LB4) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome - (LB4) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley - (LB4) *Sanctuary Guard Dragon - (LB4) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon - (LB4) Shadow Paladin *Curse Spear Revenger, Diarmuid - (LB4) *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom - (LB4) *Origin Mage, Ildona - (LB4) *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon - (LB4) *Venomous Breath Dragon - (LB4) *Witch of the Cursed Charms, Edin - (LB4) Spike Brothers *Bad End Dragger - (LB4) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor - (LB4) *Grateful Catapult - (LB4) *Rabbit House - (LB4) Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver - (LB4) *Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend - (LB4) *Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex - (LB4) *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel - (LB4) *Ravenous Dragon, Battle Rex - (LB4) *Savage Hunter - (LB4) Trivia *So far the only units with Limit Break that have been introduced are Grade 3 cards. *As well that they could only be used as the vanguard for now. *In the anime, the Limit Break used during a ride is named "Break Ride". *Glory Maker has a skill similar to Limit Break (need exactly four or more cards in the damage zone). **Ironically, this card was released long before the era of Limit Breaks. *Nubatama is the only clan without a Limit Break unit. However, that might change in Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak. Gallery BT11-012.jpg|Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver BT11-013.jpg|Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend BT08-S03 SP.jpg|Arboros Dragon, Sephirot BT08-020 RR.jpg|Armed Instructor, Bison BT11-016.jpg|Armor Break Dragon BT10-039.jpg|Armored Heavy Gunner EB06-004.jpg|Aurora Star, Coral BT10-019.jpg|Bad End Dragger BT10-013.jpg|Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis BT09-012.jpg|Battle Sister, Cookie EB05-002.jpg|Battle Sister, Fromage BT09-013.jpg|Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris BT10-008.jpg|Beast Deity, Ethics Buster BT09-006.jpg|Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel BDK Garo.JPG|Blue Dragon Knight, Garo BT11-007.jpg|Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon BT08-005 RRR.jpg|Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom BT09-002.jpg|Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom BT11-004.jpg|Burning Hell Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno Vgbt07008.jpg|Chief Nurse, Shamisel 42689685.jpg|Circular Saw, Kiriel BT09-007.jpg|Convicting Dragon, Chrome Jailer Dragon BT09-001.jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm BT09-005.jpg|Crimson Impact, Metatron Vgbt07005.jpg|Dark Lord of Abyss BT11-005.jpg|Dauntless Drive Dragon BT12-004.jpg|Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" BT12-007.jpg|Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" BT11-030.jpg|Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda EB03-001-RRR.jpeg|Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor BT08-S12 SP.jpg|Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex TD08-002.jpg|Dignified Gold Dragon BT10-021.jpg|Dignified Silver Dragon TD09-003-R.jpg|Discharging Dragon Vgbt06006.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion BT09-008.jpg|Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" 20120507 68927c.jpeg|Dragonic Lawkeeper BT10-006.jpg|Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant FC01-003.jpg|Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon BT10-007.jpg|Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon PR-0118.jpg|Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon BT11-006.jpg|Eradicator, Sweep Commando Dragon BT12-003.jpg|Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" TD09-001.jpg|Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon BT10-005.jpg|Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime EB06-001.jpg|Eternal Idol, Pacifica BT09-009.jpg|Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki PR-0127.jpg|Fire Leon BT12-039.jpg|Fire Ring Gryphon BT08-S02 SP.jpg|Galactic Beast, Zeal BT11-003.jpg|Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna BT09-003.jpg|Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu PR-0116.jpg|Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau BT10-018.jpg|Grateful Catapult 42417158.jpg|Great Silver Wolf, Garmore BT08-S06 SP.jpg|Hydro Hurricane Dragon 42689673.jpg|Ice Prison Necromance, Cocytus TD10-001.jpg|Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom Vgbt06004.jpg|Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel EB04-002.jpg|Infinite Phantom Invader, Death Army Cosmo Lord BT12-015.jpg|King of Masks, Dantarian PR-0090.jpg|Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard BT11-008.jpg|Last Card, Revonn BT10-002.jpg|Leading Jewel Knight, Salome BT10-003.jpg|Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred Img1080188376321.jpg|Martial Arts Mutant, Master Beetle BT12-016.jpg|Master of Fifth Element BT08-S11 SP.jpg|Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel BT12-018.jpg|Miracle Pop, Eva BT11-021.jpg|Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice TD07-001.jpg|Navalgazer Dragon BT12-019.jpg|Nightmare Doll, Chelsea BT09-018.jpg|Nightmare Summoner, Laquer BT11-040.jpg|Optics Cannon Titan BT10-004.jpg|Oracle Queen, Himiko 20120507 717d95.jpeg|Origin Mage, Ildona BT09-010.jpg|Platinum Blond Fox Spirit, Tamamo BT11-001.jpg|Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel EB06-003.jpg|PR♥ISM-Image, Vert EB06-002.jpg|PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador BT10-001.jpg|Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley BT10-041.jpg|Rabbit House BT11-014.jpg|Ravenous Dragon, Battle Rex BT12-001.jpg|Revenger, Raging Form Dragon DG01-001.jpg|Sanctuary Guard Dragon BT11-034.jpg|Savage Hunter Vgbt07009.jpg|School Dominator, Apt Vgbt07001.jpg|School Hunter, Leo-pald BT12-006.jpg|Schwarzschild Dragon BT08-S08 SP.jpg|Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree EB06-008.jpg|Shining Singer, Ionia BT12-008.jpg|Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" 299px-BT07-004EN_RRR.png|Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier BT11-002.jpg|Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel TD08-001.jpg|Solitary Liberator, Gancelot 299px-EB03-002EN-RRR.jpg|Spectral Duke Dragon Spiderman (Sample).jpg|Spiderman 299px-TD11-001.jpg|Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon BT12-005.jpg|Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon 299px-BT09-017EN-RR.jpg|Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah FC01-001.jpg|Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis 299px-TD06-001EN.jpg|Thunder Break Dragon BT11-018.jpg|Thundering Ripple, Genovious 299px-BT09-011EN-RR.jpg|Tri-Stinger Dragon PR-0091.jpg|Turbulence Dragon TD11-003.jpg|Twilight Baron 299px-BT08-001EN-RRR.jpg|Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha 299px-BT09-004EN-RRR.jpg|Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon TD10-002.jpg|Venomous Breath Dragon BT12-035.jpg|Werbear Soldner 299px-EB03-005EN-RR.jpg|White Dragon Knight, Pendragon 299px-BT07-007EN_RRR.png|White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore 299px-BT08-004EN-RRR.jpg|White Lily Musketeer, Cecilia FC01-002.jpg|Wisdom Keeper, Metis BT12-009.jpg|Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain BT10-027.jpg|Witch of Wolves, Saffron BT12-002.jpg|Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore Category:Skills Category:Keyword Category:Limit Break Category:Card mechanics Category:Game Mechanics